


A Sexy Pokémon Adventure

by A_Sylver_Whale



Category: Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sylver_Whale/pseuds/A_Sylver_Whale
Summary: Jason is from the Johto Region, but a nasty divorce resulted in his mother deciding to move back to her hometown, Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. Jason knew he would be in a different environment, be he could not parse how new it would be. The constant chill in the air, patches of permafrost littering the grass, and the smell of sex always lingering. Yes, sex. The Sinnoh region had a much different culture when it came to sex; they loved it. Public sex was seemingly mandatory, done anywhere and everywhere, leaving pubescent Jason confused and intrigued.Follow the story of Jason Alena as he embarks on his first-ever Pokémon journey, exploring the vast Sinnoh Region while and meeting (fucking) new people and Pokémon!
Kudos: 7





	A Sexy Pokémon Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ADULT LANGUAGE, SEX WITH MINORS AND ADULTS, SEX BETWEEN MINORS, SEXTING, POKéMON BESTIALITY, RAPE, INCEST, PHYSICAL ABUSE (CONSENSUAL AND NON-CONSENSUAL) MAY APPEAR IN THE FOLLOWING STORY. DISCRETION IS ADVISED. THIS STORY IS FICTION, AND NOT INTENDED TO REFLECT THE REAL WORLD OR ADVOCATE PORTRAYED IN THE STORY. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PEOPLE ARE PURELY COINCIDENTAL. THIS STORY IS PORNOGRAPHY AND INTENDED FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REACHED THE AGE OF MAJORITY IN THEIR COUNTRY, OR OTHERWISE ARE 18 AND OLDER. I DO NOT OWN POKéMON AND ALL THE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES THAT ENCOMPASSES—CREDIT IS ATTRIBUTED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

A soft, hazy glow spread through Jason Alena's room as the auburn light streaked through a slit in his curtains. The light warmed his caramel brown skin as his eyelids fluttered open. He stretched, his left leg cramping slightly, feeling as if he was in limbo, not completely awake or asleep. A cold draft started to envelop his room, making him feel ever so slightly uncomfortable. The first night in a new house always is, or at least that is what he told himself. Jason is from the Johto Region, but a nasty divorce resulted in his mother deciding to move back to her hometown, Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. Jason knew he would be in a different environment, be he could not parse how new it would be. The constant chill in the air, patches of permafrost littering the grass, and the smell of sex always lingering. Yes, sex. The Sinnoh region had a much different culture when it came to sex; they _loved_ it. Public sex was seemingly mandatory, done anywhere and everywhere, leaving pubescent Jason confused and intrigued. Jason lay in his midnight blue boxer-briefs, which outlined a quite large lump, even though it was deflated, savouring the early morning peace. This peace was shattered by a loud yell in the distance. Grunting and moaning followed, with wet slapping sounds against tree bark. Even though Jason was instinctually disgusted by the exhibition he was hearing, his penis started filling with blood. An erection grew with sharp pain, constricted by the tight undergarments and eager to be freed. Jason's nerves were on high alert as he slowly removed his underwear, and his large penis sprang out in a satisfying curve. His heart started racing a little as he heard stirring from behind his door. Even though his mother cared no mind to his sexual explorations, 16 years of being raised in the conservative Johto region, with a traditionalist father ingrained in him a fear of this normal act. The heavy penis pulsating with his quickening heart on his slightly plump stomach, however, had something else to say about Jason's inhibitions. Pushing through, Jason grabbed a black bottle shaped like a healing potion with a stylized “XXX” on it and squeezed its contents on the length of his penis, from balls to glans. The cold, clear gel contained within caused his penis to jump at the shock, and for him to shiver in delight and nerves. He carefully grasped his 20-centimetre shaft and pulled his foreskin over the head of his dick, rubbing the lubricant in a circular motion. He then pulled it down, slowly revealing his dark brown penis from the lighter sheath. He played with the head, watching it jerk involuntarily to his touches. He massaged the gel underneath his foreskin, mixing with his natural lubricant to create even more pleasure. Jason then started to explore his body: he played with his testicles, his scrotum now smooth to the touch and loose; he combed his fingers through his coarse pubic hair, feeling the tender skin underneath; he pinched and squeezed his perked nipples; he brushed his slightly hairy belly; he rubbed his asshole tenderly. Finally, he went back to his penis, right hand now stroking it much faster and more vigorously, left hand raised above his head.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned letting the pleasure ripple through his body.

Jason turned his head towards his hairy armpits and took a deep breath through his nose, the intense musk filling his nostrils. Not having worn deodorant since the previous day, his odour was strong, turning Jason on even more. As he jerked his penis faster, precum started to dribble out the tip and down his shaft, his balls bouncing with every hard stroke. 

Jason began to cry louder, “Ohhh fuck! Ahhhh yeah!” with every passionate caress, his reticences replaced with lust. 

His moans echoed through the house, doubtless waking any people or Pokémon that lay within. Each push increased his sounds, his brain fuzzy, high on bliss and his sweat. Jason closed his eyes to further sink into the moment. Through his moans, he didn't hear the creak of his ajar door being pushed further, nor the tapping of paws along the hardwood floor. He didn't feel the bed shift and the intense warmth on his leg when Cranos lept to join his Master. The Houndour followed the moans of his master and the pungent aroma emanated during mating. Even though the Pokémon was domesticated, he was still an animal, with needs that are to be fulfilled. Jason felt a hot, furry face nuzzle his furiously masturbating hand. Eyes now open he saw a puppy, desire in his growl, staring intently at his master's hard-as-rock penis. Cranos instinctively started rubbing his nose on his master's balls, his searing breath making his master moan. He then took out a leathery tongue and started licking Jason's testes and shaft. 

“Fuck! That's a good boy.” Jason groaned as his Pokémon started pleasuring his penis, the member growing even harder. 

Cranos's tongue was blistering, but not hot enough to burn his master. The heat intensified the experience and Jason was happy to have it. Cranos then started putting his jaw over his master's head. Careful not to bite his penis, Cranos began to suck Jason's cock. Sizzling orange, translucent saliva coated the large dick as the puppy struggled to fit the cock down its throat, only going as far as the head. Jason was having none of this, greed starting to consume his mind. He only had one objective now; ejaculating. Without a second thought to the pain it might bring to this little Pokémon, Jason grabbed Cranos's body and forced his head down his long and thick shaft. The poor Pokémon began to gag halfway down, yet Jason persisted, forcing his penis deeper and deeper down the Dark Pokémon's throat. The internal body heat of the hellhound started to make his cock pulsate with pleasure, as Jason's body started thrusting the cock deeper. Cranos's bright red penis started poking out of his swelling shaft as he yipped loudly trough his master's torture. Jason began to raise the Pokémon, slowly allowing it to catch it's breath once more. This time, Cranos did all the work, his throat accustomed to the penis in front of him. He dove onto the cock, and swallowed it, his snout tickled by his master's thick bush. Pleased at his Pokémon's effort, Jason closed his eyes once more, taken to paradise by this amazing, heated blowjob. Cranos climbed off and jumped on the towering penis with greater speed and success, getting ever so slightly further each attempt, greatening his master's pleasure.

“Ohhhh! Yes boy, faster! You're such a good boy Cranos!” Jason moaned, his climax growing ever near.

The words of encouragement coupled with Jason's sweaty stench allowed Cranos to push himself down his master's penis. This was enough to push Jason over the edge.

“FUCK!” Jason ejaculated as he shot ropes of hot cum down his Pokémon's throat.

Cranos hopped of Jason when his mouth filled and watched the semen continue to coat himself and his master.

Jason patted the Pokémon's head. “Thanks, bud. That was amazing. Hope I didn't hurt you too bad there.”

Cranos shook his head seemingly conveying that he enjoyed himself, yet he whined achingly.

Concerned, Jason inquired, “what's up buddy?”

The Houndour rolled over on Jason's cum-covered chest revealing a swollen lump nestled on his orange chest, a red tip peaking out.

“Ohhh,” realized Jason. “I left you hanging didn't I bud? Well, I guess we got to take care of this...”

The Pokémon panted happily as his trainer started gently massaging his sheath, every rub causing the bright red tip to be pushed out even further until the fiery bulb of this Houndour's penis fully emerged. Gasping in shock at his horny Pokémon, Jason grasped the 10 cm shaft, but recoiled suddenly, pain overcoming his face. 

“Shit boy! Your rocket is burning!”

The fire-type panted harder as a response as if he was in great distress.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Jason replied.

More cautiously, Jason attempted to jerk off his Pokémon. This time the pain was much more bearable, as he saw his Houndour constricting his face trying to suppress his internal heat. With more gusto, Jason continued to masturbate the slightly cooler cock, getting positive feedback from his pet:

“Mmmmm. H-hound. H-h-houndour!” whimpered Cranos, the enjoyment rippling across his face.

The puppy started to relax his face, ears drooping, teeth unclenching, the heat returning to his member. Nevertheless, Jason held firm, intending on bringing satisfaction to his partner. Recognizing that his hand may not be enough for the pent up animal, Jason put his lips on the head of the searing dick. Pushing through the intense heat, Jason forced his mouth down the shaft, eventually hitting the bulb. He retracted his head and thrust it back, his nose constantly buried in the Pokémon's moist fur. Every lunge caused Cranos to yip with excitement–it has been too long since the Pokémon has had any action since his older master would rarely let him out the house. Jason's wet, rugged tongue encircling his penis certainly helped. Minutes went by, the human's dick now erected once more, and the Pokémon more lustful then he has ever been. He used all his strength to force his trainer's head flat onto the pillow, and grabbed the boy's head with his claws. Jason's muffled protests could barely be heard through the Pokémon's penis. A fire in his eyes, Cranos fully mounted the teen and started thrusting the burning hot cock deep down his throat, using the mouth as if it were a vagina. Jason's lips were inflamed from the torment that ensued, despite the fact the boy deserved it. To help balance out the pain, Jason gripped his cock, furiously jacking it off. After three hard thrusts, Cranos forced his bulb into his trainer's mouth, tying them. He continued to ram further, forcing the red rocket as far as possible, causing the young man to gag around the thick penis. Jason penis dribbled with precum, it somehow enjoying the intense pan. To his master's relief, the Houndour was getting very close to ejaculating.

“H-h-h-h-hoUNDOUR! H-houndour...h-houndour,” groaned the Pokémon, pleasingly.

A content grin befell the Pokémon as he shot his boiling seed into his master's stomach. Angrily, the Pokémon was pushed out of Jason's mouth, as he struggled to catch his breath after the abuse. 

Jason yelled, “Fuck man! Your fire-type cum probably burned my skin off!”

The Houndour just grinned lazily, slipping off the bed and out of the room, his penis retracting back into its sheath with every step. Jason slowly sat up, massaging his abused throat. He stared at the mess made on himself, his bed, and his floor and sighed defeatedly. 

✶ ✶ ✶

Some paper towels later, Jason was trudging towards the bathroom, a towel around his waist (doing nothing to his still lingering erection) to attempt and make himself feel clean again. Quietly, he opened the door and was immediately assaulted by a loud moan. A chocolate-toned woman, round and busty was sitting on the toilet, her finger massaging her clitoris.

“Mmmmm...” Sarah hummed her delightful noises echoing through the room.

She looked up, “oh! Hey Jay! How was your morning? You slept well?”

Jason was standing in the doorway, shocked to see his mother like this. Catching her naked was nothing new, her mother loved to sport the Sinnohese culture, but masturbating was a step too far. 

“It was fine I guess. A new house you know? Just got to get used to it,” replied Jason, anxiously.

Sarah nodded, “I hear you, honey. You'll recover soon enough.”

As he was turning to leave, Sarah inquired, “anything you need?”

“Oh, no. It's okay. Just meant to take a shower.”

“Well go right ahead, honey, I won't be in the way.”

“No, no, it's fine mom. I don't want to bother.”

“No, bother at all! Plus, I haven't talked—OHHH! YES!—to you much since the move, we can catch up.”

There was now a small puddle in front of the toilet where his mother just came. Jason's cock pulsated with desire, catching his mother's eye.

“Oh HO! Look at that! It looks bigger since last I saw it.”

Jason realized his mother was referring to pre-pubescent him when she still gave him baths.

Shyly, Jason began to leave once more, “I better get going.”

“Oh pish posh! Let me see it now. I'm your mother, it's fine.”

“Exactly _because_ you're my mother, you shouldn't be seeing my penis.”

“Baby, we're in the Sinnoh region now. You've got to let loose a little! If you can't show your mother your penis, how can you show it to the region?”

“I won't.”

“What do you mean you won't? That's what this region is for! To show the world your stuff. And through the towel, it looks like something worth showing,” Sarah coyly commented with a wink.

“ _Mom!”_

“Fine, fine. I won't push you anymore. But at least try to relax. You can go next door and see what the neighbour is doing. I hear they have a kid your age, maybe you can, _talk_ , to him?” Sarah proposed.

Jason sighed defeated. “If I show you my penis, will you never suggest me having sex with anyone else?”

Jason's mother stretched out her hand. “Deal.”

They shook hands, solidifying the promises. Jason nervously fiddled with the edge of his towel, contemplating if he should back out or not. With one swift motion, he dropped his towel to the floor.

“Oooh, it got really big, and hard too!”

Jason blushed hard, frowning at his mother.

Sarah noticed the patches of dried semen on her son's penis. “And it seems you were busy this morning too! I've found masturbation is a good coping mechanism from a new move. Hence,” she gestured towards her mess on the floor.

Jason's penis started to take over his mind what with his mother nude and gesturing to her vaginal fluids. He starting heading towards his mother.

“Ummmm, Do you want to take a closer look?” he asked falteringly.

Sarah smiled sweetly, her son finally opening up to her.

“Of course,” she replied, taking two of her fingers and moving the penis around. 

Jason's mother started inspecting his member, stroking the hair growing along the shaft, feeling the bulbous testicles between her fingers. She has yet to see her son's pubescent penis, with all this hair, and at this length; she had to savour the moment. Her pussy started to moisten once more, awaiting the dick that stood before her. She then grabbed the crusty cock and started pulling the loose foreskin, covering the head and stretching it to his rough bush. Her right hand descended to her vulva as she played with the lips, rubbing the juices all around.

“Mmmmmmm.” The duo moaned in unison getting intense pleasure from each other.

Suddenly Jason jerked his penis away from his mother's hand, slapping it against the toilet bowl.

“We shouldn't be doing this.” Jason protested, his voice racked with guilt.

Confused, his mother asked, “why not? You seemed to be enjoying it.”

“That's the point! I shouldn't be enjoying my mother touching me. It's super weird!”

“Why is it weird? I touched your uncle's penis all the time and your aunt's vagina. Families see and touch each other naked every day in Sinnoh. Sex is an act of love; who better to do it with than your family.”

“Doesn't incest cause messed up children or something? Isn't that why it's illegal?”

“Son, the human race started with less than 10 people. How aren't all of us deformed? Many researchers dispute the claim that incest causes neonatal deformations, saying that numerous other factors can lead to the same genetic malformities. Take it from a pediatric nurse. If what we were doing was wrong I wouldn't have done it in the first place.”

Jason weighed the argument in his mind. Despite the fact he was morally opposed to this, he was very horny, and having a willing vagina to help wouldn't be the worst thing.

Jason complied. “Okay. I guess if here it's legal there's no reason we shouldn't.”

“That's my boy!” Sarah exclaimed, gleefully, hand reaching to his cock once more.

Faster this time, she stroked her son's penis, getting hotter at each drop of precum she managed to coax out. Jason moaned satisfyingly, much louder than before, his mother clearing his conscious of the possible negatives to this act. Sarah's vagina was aching for the large brown cock in front of here inside her pussy. She continued to masturbate the penis, getting it ready for its first vagina. Before she could have her wish, however, a lour groan erupted from Jason.

“Shit!”

Jason pulsated stream after stream of semen onto his mother's head and hand. Sarah opened her mouth in surprise and hunger, catching a few of the last drops on her tongue. After his balls were emptied he sighed and slowly looked at the mess he made.

Flustered Jason apologized, “crap, sorry mom.”

“Don't worry babe, you take your shower now. I'll let Cranos clean me up.”

Grinning slyly Sarah took her to leave.

Jason sighed, shaking his head with a smirk.

After a warm shower, Jason returned to his room, towel around his waist despite his mother's previous suggestions. He instinctively grabbed boxer-briefs, intending to put them on when his mother's words echoed in his ears:

“Baby, we're in the Sinnoh region now. You got to let loose a little!”

Maybe it was time to let loose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of "A Sexy Pokémon Adventure"! I hope you all enjoyed. This is my first ever writing project like this and I would love to hear feedback on how I can improve.


End file.
